


Maribelle's Captivity

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: While being held captive by Plegia, Maribelle finds out just how helpless she truly is.





	Maribelle's Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut. Feedback is appreciated!

It had all started back when Maribelle was kidnapped by Plegia. The soldiers dragged her away from her home, intending to use her as a bargaining chip for the Fire Emblem. She could only feel shame; shame for letting herself be captured and shame for being a hostage. She could just imagine the terror Lissa must have been feeling upon learning of her kidnapping.  
They had locked her in a stone cell for the time being, metal bars keeping her from getting out. It was damp and cold in the cell, making her shiver even though her clothes were still intact. Then again, fine fabrics hardly constituted for clothing meant to weather the elements.  
It was late at night when a guard approached her cell, staring down at her with a grin she could only describe as lecherous. "Well well, they said you were a pretty little thing, but I think their descriptions were doing you a disservice!" The man laughed, putting his hands on his fat belly.  
"Laugh all you want," Maribelle said, currently sitting on the hard ground, "but when I get out of here I'll whack you so hard you won't be laughing anymore!"  
"Ooh, scary. The little prissy noble thinks she could put up a fight." He grabbed a key ring from his belt, twirling it around to mock her. "Too bad you're stuck in there."  
"How about you come in there, then? Give me back my parasol and I promise you'll lose at least half your teeth!" Maribelle's confidence began to wane as she saw the grin on the man's face only grow wider. He used one of his keys to unlock the cell door, stepping inside and shutting it behind him. The closer he got, the more imposing his form became.  
"Wanna keep talking like you're tough shit? Cause all I'm seeing is a cute little thing with too big a mouth." With startling speed the man grabbed her chin and hoisted her up to her feet, holding her steady even as she tried to yank herself away. "And mouths like that are only good for one thing." He slammed her against the stone wall before shoving her down onto her knees.  
Maribelle tried to reorient herself, dazed from the impact, and once she did she nearly screamed once she saw what was in front of her. The guard had let a mammoth of a dick flop out from his pants, now hanging out in front of her with its fat ballsack dangling below. "Get sucking, or I'll hurt you a lot worse. Bite, and I'll make sure you're the one losing teeth."  
Maribelle had read about this in one or two especially steamy stories in her library; an innocent girl would be forced by vagrants to pleasure them in exchange for her life. The scenes were never long, but they always had Maribelle strangely fascinated. What worried her the most was how well they helped her pleasure herself some nights. She'd stick a finger into her snatch, imagining those girls in the stories being used and abused by men just like the one that was in front of her now.  
It was for her own safety. If she didn't comply, she'd be beaten. That's what she told herself as she tentatively took the tip of the man's cock in her mouth, feeling the heat of it against her lips. "That's right, keep sucking." The man stood there with that same grin as she slowly began to take more. It tasted like sweat and grime, likely having gone unwashed for weeks, but something about that taste turned her on in a shameful way. Suddenly, she was the girl in the story, sucking on an enemy soldier's cock to save her own skin. But unlike in the storybook, Maribelle wasn't entirely opposed to what was happening.  
"You're going too damn slow!" The man shouted, grabbing the back of her head and slamming it forward, making her take far more of his shaft than she was ready for. She could feel the tip push into the beginning of her throat. Then it pulled back, all the way back to her lips, before slamming right back in. And so he went like that, yanking her head back and forth, forcing her to suck him just like how he wanted. "You may be a fancy little noblewoman in Ylisse, but in Plegia? You're just a cocksucking slut." The words stung but only got her more excited.  
Maribelle could feel the man tense up moments before cum spurted onto her tongue, tasting even stronger than his cock. The salty, sticky sensation lit her tongue up like a Christmas tree, sending pleasure into her brain. He kept shooting a few more loads into her mouth before finally stopping, keeping his cock inside. "Swallow, slut." She obeyed his command without even thinking, and he laughed once again, pulling out and leaving her gasping for breath. Strands of saliva connected his dick to her lips. "Take off your clothes. I wanna see those fat tits you've got."  
Hesitantly, slowly, Maribelle began to unbutton her blouse from top to bottom until her breasts spilled free, now only covered by her white bra. "The bra too." She nodded at the man's order, reaching around to her back and unclasping her bra. It fell to the ground, revealing her soft breasts in their entirety. Before she could ask what happened next, the man squeezed his cock between her tits. "If a slut like you can suck cock so well, I'm assuming you know how to give me a good titjob."  
Maribelle wanted to protest that she wasn't a slut, that she was a refined woman, but the truth was that she knew how to give him a titjob; those spicy romance novels really did leave no details up to the imagination. Understanding that she was in no position to argue, she grabbed her breasts and pushed them against each other, smothering the man's cock as she began to slide them up and down.  
By the time the guard finally was satisfied, Maribelle's face and chest were coated in thick ropes of seed, the musk constantly overwhelming her nose. Once she was left alone, having never reached a climax of her own, she began to finger herself with one hand, licking off cum collected on the fingers of her other hand, the incredible shame of it all only turning her on even more.  
When the guard came back the next day, this time with two buddies, Maribelle didn't even feign resistance. She got right on her knees, taking a cock in each hand and the third one in her mouth, though not until she had thrown her clothes in the corner, now completely nude. The day became a blur of sex and cum. One cock came all over her tits, another on her face, and the third directly into her hair. She was pushed onto her back so one man could sit on her face, demanding she eat out his sweaty, filthy ass. One more sat on her stomach and began thrusting in between her tits, and a third dealt the final blow to her ego by thrusting into her cunt and taking her virginity. What made things infinitely worse was that it wasn't long at all before she was actively participating and enjoying, no longer being the unwilling member, but now an active participant in this depraved foursome.  
Her ass was next, taken by the fattest dick in the group, plowed like a common slut's as the man spanked her, calling her a filthy whore. She played the part, begging for their cocks and cum to break her. She knew that she had been brought to the lowest she had ever been, and the thought aroused her endlessly.  
Finally, the men stood in front of her kneeling form, jacking off furiously and aiming straight at her face. "Beg for it, you fucking whore," one of them growled. "Tell us exactly what you want."  
Maribelle still felt the shame of being like this, but she was now reveling in that shame. Nobody else would know. It would be her little secret. "Cum on me! Oh gods, please! Just do it!" Within moments, her wish was granted. Cum spurted out of their cocks, sticky ropes hitting her face and landing in her open mouth. She swallowed it, sighing happily at the flavor.  
The men left her like that, soaked in cum and defiled in every hole. She took the liberty of cleaning it herself, gathering up globs of semen and pouring it into her mouth. The cum in her pussy and ass was a bit harder to get, but they had been left stretched enough so that it wasn't impossible to do.  
Eventually, Maribelle was freed from her captivity, finding herself amongst the Shepherds once again. And for that, she was truly grateful. She thought for sure that that witch Aversa was going to kill her. But once she was back in the army and marching to war, she found herself indulging in a new hobby. Every town they stopped in had its fair share of needy men, and she was glad to take care of all their needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


End file.
